


Stay with me tonight

by Corny_Cornflakes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes
Summary: However, when he opened the door and was about to leave for good, she found the courage to ask him one last question. "Can you stay with me tonight?"Joyce and Hopper spend five nights together before they fall in love with each other. A lot of shared feelings, tears, hugs and cigarettes.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60
Collections: Jopper Big Bang 2019





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I can finally share what I've been working on for the past four months. It was challenging at times, but I loved every second of it. I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> However, before we start, I would like to thank some people who supported me on my journey:
> 
> @toart for creating beautiful fanart inspired by this fanfiction, @julanar6 for proof-reading and corrections, and @matrakcsi for giving me ideas and being the biggest motivation to write! I'm very grateful to all of you and you can consider yourselves co-creators of this fanfiction. :)
> 
> By the way, Merry Christmas! This is my gift to the Jopper fandom, I hope you like it <3

_December 21st, 1979 ___

__

__"Hello, is this the Hawkins Police?" a worried voice asked on the other line, calling late on a Friday evening. These phone calls weren't usual in such a small town, but tonight was an exception._ _

__"Yes, this is the Hawkins PD, may I ask who’s calling?" Flo always got annoyed by people who weren't familiar with the typical procedures of calling the police, but for the sake of her job, she needed to stay calm._ _

__"This is Joyce Byers speaking. My husband, he - he's drunk and he - " Her tears and fear wouldn't let her spit out the words; she sounded like she was almost choking._ _

__"Mrs. Byers, I need you to calm down. What did your husband do?"_ _

__"He- he attacked me, he punched me in the face, and I - I'm scared that he'll hurt my children as well, I -" Joyce whispered the last part, which caused Flo to think she was hiding something._ _

__"Mrs. Byers, I'll send an officer as quickly as possible. Stay hidden and keep an eye on your kids. You'll get help soon." Flo kept her promise, looking for the nearest policeman to tell him about the call. Luckily, one passed her the moment she put down the phone._ _

__"Officer Hopper, wait!"_ _

__He quickly turned around, with a coffee in one hand and a chocolate donut in the other. "What's wrong?"_ _

__"Joyce Byers just called; her husband punched her. She's worried about her kids. You need to go there. Now!" Flo almost screamed at him, catching the attention of some other officers in the room._ _

__Hopper stood stiff, processing the information. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Joyce Byers. He would have to see Joyce Horow- _Byers _for the first time since he got back from Vietnam and New York. The first time in almost twenty years.___ _

____"Does Chief Howard know about this?" he asked, wanting to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble. He was new at his job, after all._ _ _ _

____"Yes, he knows! Now move your ass over there!" She was lying, but after a very rough day, she couldn't stand the thought of having to do paperwork. _Again. _____ _ _

______Without a word, Hopper grabbed his jacket and keys and made his way over to his car. Although he was exhausted, the coffee and adrenaline caused him to rush over to the Byers' house._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he arrived about fifteen minutes later, he opened the door without knocking and without any second thoughts. It was unlocked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Police! Anybody home?" There was a moment of silence. Then a dark figure appeared on the opposite side of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you pigs looking for here, huh? Everything - Everything's fine. I'm just spending a great evening with my wife and kids, that's all."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hopper recognized the man the second he opened his mouth. Lonnie Byers, sober and polite as always._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Great evening, huh? I don't think your wife sees it that way. She called the police, which is not a good sign, buddy." He walked across the living room, looking around in search of the other residents. Hopper knew they must be hiding, but he needed a reason to arrest Lonnie, that son of a bitch. There just wasn't enough evidence of domestic violence yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jim, my wife is crazy. She - she probably just called you by accident. So how about we call it a night and you can get back home and get a good night's sleep, hmm?" Lonnie was clearly trying to hide something. He was never that polite while drunk and talking to Hopper, his old enemy from high school. He just wanted to get rid of him as quickly as possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I am not leaving this house until I talk to Joyce!" The moment he finished his sentence, Hopper could hear quiet footsteps approaching. He turned and saw a fragile figure standing in the doorway. It was her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Joyce Byers had changed a lot in the twenty years since their last encounter. She had cut her hair and had somehow become even skinnier. Her eyes were watery, and there was a big red mark on her left cheek. She looked so different from the confident and rebellious Joycie from high school._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Did he do this to you?" Hopper asked, looking at her with a shocked expression._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't know what you're talking about - " Lonnie tried to act innocent and unaware of the visible wound on her face, laughing and turning his back to his wife._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I asked if he did that to you!" Hopper stepped closer to Joyce and pointed directly to the subject of his question, demanding a specific answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Y-yes, he did." Her voice was brittle and barely audible. She was visibly terrified, probably even traumatized by what had happened earlier that day. Her entire body was shaking._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's enough! I'm taking him to the police station," Hopper said firmly. He knew he was doing the right thing._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't touch me, you pig!" Lonnie screamed as the cold handcuffs closed around his wrists, trying to escape without success. Hopper remembered how to deal with people just like him. These kinds of incidents had been common back in New York City. Drunk assholes who desperately tried to avoid justice._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hop, don't - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Joyce, listen." For the first time, he looked directly into her big brown eyes to make sure that she understood. "He's hurt you. He's a threat to your children. Domestic violence is against the law, and you know it. I can't just ignore it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Although tears were rolling down her cheeks, she nodded slowly. She had called the police for a reason - to take her abusive husband away from her family. It was the only solution._ _ _ _ _ _

______Joyce watched as Hopper dragged Lonnie out of their house, as he kept on yelling and trying to defend himself. Maybe if he spent a night in a cell, something would enlighten him. Maybe he would learn a lesson._ _ _ _ _ _

______But who was she fooling? He would never change._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mom?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Two young boys appeared behind her, scared and confused. One was taller, with lots of dirty blonde hair, holding the hand of his younger brother, whose hair was shorter and much darker. Joyce hated the fact that they had to go through all this. They didn't deserve it._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Jonathan, take Will and get into the car. I'll drive you to Aunt Darlene. I'll pick you up in the morning, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _

______Two hours. It had been two hours since Hopper brought Lonnie Byers to the police station, and he was still waiting to hear if Lonnie would stay in a cell for the night. Minutes felt like hours. Although he was almost falling asleep on the uncomfortable chair next to Chief Howard's office, he wouldn't go home. He couldn't._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Officer Hopper, what are you still doing here?" Flo was seriously concerned but mostly confused by his presence. His shift had ended over an hour ago._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not leaving until I make sure that Mr. Byers won't go home tonight," he replied, determined, downing another strong cup of coffee._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't worry, Howard said that there's no way he's leaving the station. Now go home and get some rest. You need it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She was right. There was no point in staying there any longer. The best thing to do would be to leave and forget about the entire situation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"All right, I'm going. See you tomorrow." He grabbed his car keys and left. But he couldn't forget. All he could think about was poor Joyce and her kids, having to live with the fact that their abusive husband and father was behind bars right before Christmas. It must have been traumatizing for them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hopper knew he wouldn't be sleeping calmly that night anyway, so he decided to check up on Joyce. At least he could have some peace of mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he arrived at her house, he noticed that the lights were still on. He was relieved that he wouldn't wake them, but not surprised. He wouldn't sleep either._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nervously, Hopper walked over to the door and knocked, waiting for a response._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Who's there?" a shaky voice asked from on the other side, scared to find out the answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's me, Hopper. Open up." The door opened slowly, revealing the same woman he saw earlier that day, but her eyes were dry this time._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you doing here?" Joyce stepped slightly to the side, letting the guest into her house. The living room was one huge mess, but she didn't care. Not that night._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I just wanted to check up on you. See if you're all right." This statement was true, but it was also an excuse. Although Hopper was seriously concerned about her well-being, he also wanted to make peace with her after such a long time apart._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Would you be all right after what happened to me?" Joyce put up a bitter smile, crossing her arms in front of her chest and taking a close look at her old friend for the first time that day._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wouldn't." He realized how stupid his question was and looked around. "Where are your kids?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"My boys are staying with their aunt tonight. I didn't want them to stay here." The smile quickly disappeared, and sadness clouded her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I see." Wanting to follow his instincts and comfort Joyce, he decided to step closer to her and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "Listen, I know that you probably don't want to hear it, but Lonnie - "_ _ _ _ _ _

______"When did you come back?" She suddenly interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, and nervously played with the sleeve of her gray t-shirt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Excuse me?" This question completely threw him off track, leaving him shocked about the sudden change of topic._ _ _ _ _ _

______"When did you come back from New York? I didn't know you were in town. I didn't even know you were working at the police station now." Although she initially planned to avoid that conversation, she needed answers. Just because he saved her that night, it didn't mean that he could go away without any explanation._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Five months ago."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Five months ago? _she thought. _No phone call or any information at all that he's back in town? After everything we've been through? ______ _ _ _ _ _

__________Joyce sat down on her couch to process it. "And you didn't even stop by to say hi?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I didn't think you'd want to see me." In a way, he was right. They both knew their relationship hadn't ended in the best way, leaving scars on both of their hearts. That didn't mean she didn't want to see him again after all these years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was still one question Joyce needed him to answer. "Why did you come back?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Is this really what you want to talk about - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why did you come back?" It wasn't her preferred conversation topic, but she needed to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was a moment of silence until he stepped closer to stand over her small figure. She could see the pain forming in his eyes. "I got divorced, and my daughter died. Happy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hop, I didn't - " The shock stole the words from the tip of her tongue, making her feel embarrassed and even guilty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Of course you didn't." The corners of his mouth turned up, but it wasn't out of happiness. If he was feeling anything at that moment, it was hurt. Hopper decided to use her silence and ask Joyce some uncomfortable questions as well. "Why did you marry that son of a bitch?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Instead of looking up at him, she stared at the floor and crossed her arms. "I didn't have another choice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You did, Joyce, you did. And you still decided to destroy your life." There was no more anger in his voice, only concern, and pity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You don't know what happened."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't know what happened?" Hopper remembered everything that happened on prom night as if it were yesterday. He remembered her making a stupid decision that she could have avoided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, you don't. Because you weren't here!" Joyce snapped at him, releasing all the anger that had boiled up since their last encounter. But then she regretted it. "I - I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He noticed her eyes tearing up and her breath becoming unsteady. He sat down next to her on the couch. "I'm sorry too. For everything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It took her a while to cool down, but Hopper's hand on hers helped speed up the process. When Joyce was ready to continue their conversation, she decided to change the subject. "So... you had a daughter?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She noticed a small smile forming on his face, which wasn’t caused by happiness, but pain. "Her name was Sara. She…was very sick and the doctors couldn’t help her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________As she watched the tears forming in his eyes, she started to understand how difficult it must be to lose your only child. "I wish I could've met her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hopper just smiled at her, wishing for the same thing. "And you have sons?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Jonathan and Will."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Maybe I can meet them someday." Joyce nodded slightly to his response, making him squeeze her hand even tighter. For some unexplainable reason, it made her feel safe for the first time since they last parted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Minutes passed, and they were still staring into each other's eyes. Neither knew what to say, but they didn't want to interrupt the moment. Both enjoyed each other's company in silence so much that they didn't even notice when their foreheads touched. The feeling of his skin against hers sent shivers down her body. Joyce closed her eyes and tried to remember this sensation for as long as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She didn't move, so Hopper thought that it was all right to touch her face. Her skin was as soft as it looked, smooth and slightly pink as she blushed. He laid his thumb on her lips to see if she'd pull away. She didn't. "If you want me to stop, tell me now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Joyce didn't respond. He bent down and his lips brushed against hers, giving her the chance to pull away anytime. Instead, she placed her hand on his cheek, opened her mouth, and dragged him even closer. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not after all this time apart. She settled herself on his lap, grabbing his shirt, pulling him harder against her. Hopper groaned softly, low in his throat, his hands underneath her baggy t-shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She was back on the battlefield between her thoughts and her wants. It felt so good to have his body against hers, but that didn't change the fact that it wasn't supposed to happen. They knew it was wrong. They knew they'd regret it the next day. But it was what they needed at that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I can't - " Joyce tried to say something as they continued to make out on her sofa, still not sure whether she wanted to say it or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?" His voice was muffled, his lips kissing her throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm married." She finally pulled away and looked down, avoiding his eyes but staying on top of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"To an asshole who hit you, Joyce. That's not marriage." Hopper ran his hand town her tighs and tried to justify their actions, but deep down he felt guilty as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hop..." She finally got off him, resting next to him on the couch. As much as she wanted that kiss to go even further, she needed to do what was right for her kids and her future._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Joyce watched him get up and straighten his work clothes, which emphasized his body in the best way possible. However, when he opened the door and was about to leave for good, she found the courage to ask him one last question. "Can you stay with me tonight?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hopper stopped in the doorway the moment he heard her soft voice and turned around, noticing how nervous she was. A long silence filled the space between them, both unsure of their next move. "Are you sure you want this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Joyce sighed with relief when he finally answered, nodding slowly and giving him a small smile. Being alone that night was the worst thing she could have imagined, and only his touch could allow her to relax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________To be honest, Hopper also needed company. Not with a random woman at the bar, but a close friend. Someone who allowed him not to forget his past, but to make it more bearable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He closed the door behind him, took off his shoes and jacket and returned to his place on the couch. She grabbed a big cozy blanket, which she swung over their bodies to keep them warm. Her head rested against his shoulder, and he placed his hand on her knee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thank you," she whispered, already half asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No problem."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both fell asleep very quickly, getting all the rest they had missed in the past few difficult weeks. Although it was the first time they met since their paths diverged twenty years ago, they immediately reconnected. It was almost as if the universe had planned to break them apart and put the pieces back together later, but what they didn't know at that moment was that it wasn't their true reconnection yet. The next day, Hopper would walk out the door without telling Joyce and not see her for another four years. However, they would find their ways back to each other again and learn to fully love one another, without anything in their way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They still just needed more time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Hope

_November 9th, 1983_

__

He couldn't leave her. Not after what had happened. Not now.

Earlier that night, the state police found Will's body in the quarry. Will's dead body.

The moment he saw the lifeless body of Joyce's youngest son, he couldn't think about anything else but what he would tell her, or how she would react. He thought about how much she would hate her life, just like he did when his daughter passed away.

Witnessing the death of your child is the worst pain in existence. It's not like giving birth or being burned alive. Those forms of pain have a good ending because you either create a new life or your own life ends. Your child's death is different - you have to continue living with it, and you never get over it until your own death comes. It's almost as if one day someone would cut out a piece of your heart and tell you to keep on living. To keep on laughing. Keep on loving.

Most people break. They look for comfort in alcohol, pills, drugs. It makes them stop feeling for a while, at least until they come back to reality and feel even worse. They destroy themselves because they think that they need to pay for their mistakes. They feel guilty every day.  
Others accuse everyone but themselves of their child's death. They blame doctors or God or people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They spend all their time trying to find any evidence that someone else is guilty. Anyone but them.

Hopper went through both scenarios after Sara passed away in the summer of 1978. At first, he blamed God for putting a curse on him. But he also spent every night drinking himself to sleep and swallowing pills because deep down, he felt guilty as well.

Five years later, he had to tell another parent that their child died. He couldn't deal with the fact that he had to see Joyce's reaction and her life afterward. He was too afraid to find out how she would continue living, if she would at all.

He turned out to be wrong.

_"Whoever you found is not my boy. It's not Will."_

Hopper was familiar with all the different stages of grief. Denial was one of them. However, Joyce kept on trying to prove to him that she was right. That her boy was still alive, talking to her through Christmas lights, which she hung all around her house.

"After Sara... I saw her too. And I heard her. I didn't know what was real."

As he continued his speech, tears started to form in her eyes, and her lower lip was trembling. "And then I figured out that it was in my mind. And I had to pack all that away. Otherwise, I was going to fall down a hole that I couldn't get out of."

"No, you're... you're talking about grief,” she said.

He was.

"This is different.” The more Joyce tried to convince him that her son was still alive, the more painful it was for him.

"I'm just saying that you-"

"No, I know what you're saying, Hop.” She interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "I swear to you, I know what I saw. And I'm not crazy." Tears were rolling down her cheeks at that point, and her voice was shaky.

"I'm not saying you're crazy." He didn't want to make her think she was out of her mind or alone in this, but he didn't see any other explanation for these weird sightings but _grief_.

"No... you are." In a way, Joyce was right. Who wouldn't think she was insane when she was talking about a mysterious creature coming out of her wall and her son communicating with her through lights? "And I understand, but... god, I need you to believe me! _Please._ "

For a moment, Hopper thought that maybe he was the one going crazy. Something about her, something in her eyes, made him think that maybe, just maybe, she was right, that it didn't just happen in her head. But he couldn’t prove it.

"Listen..." he continued, looking her right in the eyes and holding her shaking hands. "I think you should come down to the morgue tomorrow and see him for yourself. It'll give you the answers that you need. But tonight, I want you to try to get some sleep, if you can."

Joyce squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back even more tears. She had barely slept at all in the past two days, and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night either.

She watched him as he let go of her hands and slowly walked out of the house. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't tell him that she wanted him to stay, touch her, sit next to her, tell her that everything was going to be all right.

Hopper couldn't admit it either, but that was what he wanted as well. To be next to her and make sure that she got some sleep, that she was okay. Of course, she wasn't. No one would be after learning that their child was dead. However, he needed to make sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid, anything she would regret.

Their "friendship," or whatever it was, wasn't at the point where they could openly talk about their feelings, worries, and needs. After twenty years apart, they had spent one night together, catching up on only the most significant things that had happened in their lives. For four years afterward, they would only exchange a quick greeting when they ran into each other in town, no small talk or _"how are you doing?"_.

But everything changed the day she came rushing into his office and asked for his help. With a missing son, a shady lab, and possibly even a monster running around town, they couldn't pretend any longer. They couldn't act as if there was no connection between them, a strange force that kept pulling them back together. It was almost as if the universe pushed them even closer when they tried to avoid one another.

Once Hopper entered his car and started the engine, something stopped him from driving away. As he looked at the house in front of him and thought about the events of the past two days, he couldn't just turn around and forget about her.

_"Can you stay with me tonight?"_ The words that came out of Joyce's mouth four years earlier kept on echoing through his head. His life had been a disaster ever since he returned to Hawkins, but that one night had made him feel happy for once. It made him feel complete.

However, that day, their roles switched. He was the one who wanted her closure, but he was too proud to admit it. Instead, he turned off the engine and laid back in the seat, covering his eyes with his hat. At least he would sleep near her, even if she didn't know.

Suddenly, a loud sound brought him back to reality. Not sure what it was or what caused it, Hopper grabbed his gun and ran out of his car.  
Although it didn't sound like something coming out of a wall, he needed to make sure that Joyce and Jonathan weren't in danger.

He immediately ran to the door, opening it without knocking first. With panic in his eyes, he looked around the house, searching for someone or something. However, just a second later, he noticed Joyce sitting on the couch with an ax in her hands and staring at him with a shocked expression.

He needed a moment to process what just had happened before he could say anything, creating an awkward silence between them. After a while, he was finally able to open his mouth. "What are you doing?"

She was just as confused as he was. Almost like a deer in the headlights, she didn't move even the slightest and focused her gaze on him. "What are you doing?"

Hopper had no clue how to answer that question and decided to ignore it. He had a lot of questions for her. "Why did you get that ax?"

"Just in case it comes back." Her voice was barely audible, but it was enough for him to understand her. He knew that she was scared, but there was something more behind the fear that he couldn't read yet.

"Joyce, listen-"

"No, Hop. I- I don't care if anyone believes me. I'm going to sit here and make sure it dies the next time it comes out of my wall." The determination in her voice surprised him. It was as if the Joyce he had known twenty-four years ago had come back from the past.

It reminded him of everything they'd been through together. All the crazy adventures, shared cigarettes, fights, and kisses. They weren't always happy, but at least they had no real concerns. There were no divorces and dead children to deal with. With a sigh, he sat down next to her on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees.

It took a while for Joyce to process what he had just done. After a moment, she put down the ax and turned to face him. "What are you doing now?"

"Staying here with you." Hopper knew that although she wouldn’t admit it, she wanted it as much as he did. Just like the old Joycie from high school, she needed a shoulder to lean on in her most difficult times, no matter how tough she seemed to be.

"Why?" Knowing Hopper, he probably wouldn't give her the actual answer to her question. At least not the first time.

"Just in case it comes back." It was the truth, but Joyce could sense that there was more than just one truth.

"Hop..." She shook her head and closed her sore eyes, trying to hold back tears. She had already cried enough in the past two days. "You know you don't have to."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing it?" Joyce opened her eyes again, stared back at him and saw his nervousness, which was a rare sight.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight," he said, his voice as stable as possible. No hints of double meanings or hidden messages, but she just knew that there was more to be said.

"But why? Jonathan is in his room. I'm not alone."

"God, will you stop asking me those questions?" he snapped at her, wanting to avoid the same situation that had happened four years earlier. It didn't work.

"Not until you give me an answer. The real answer." Joyce remembered that the only way to get through to him was to ask a lot of questions and keep on pushing until he finally opened up.

"I already gave it to you." Hopper looked straight ahead, sitting back on the couch and crossing his arms.

"No, you didn't." Although her voice stayed low and quiet, he could feel that it wouldn't take much for her to finally snap as well.

He sighed, taking a while to organize his thoughts and analyze what he wanted to say. "I know how it feels to lose your child. It hurts more than anything." As he spoke, he dared to look into her eyes again. "After Sara, I wished I had someone who would understand me. Someone who would sit with me and hold my hand through it. And now that you're in the same place, I want to be there for you."

Joyce wanted to say something, anything at all to break the silence that followed. She wanted to say that she didn't stop believing Will was still alive, or that she wasn't alone. However, no words could leave her mouth at that moment. His honesty and vulnerability threw her off track, leaving her shocked and even grateful. Instead, she reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly as a sign of appreciation.

Hopper managed to put a smile on his face for the first time that day, which made her do the same. But before the tender moment could go any further, he pulled away and reached inside the pocket of his jacket, grabbing a pack of cigarettes. "Do you want one?"

"More than anything," she laughed, to avoid any awkwardness. Last time they were holding hands on her couch, it did not end the best way, and although both were officially single again, it wasn't the time and place to continue their kiss.

Once he placed a lit cigarette in his mouth, he handed one to Joyce, which she gladly accepted. As he took a deep drag, he was thinking about a new conversation topic. "I went to the lab."

"What?"

"I went to the lab today. They were acting weird, and their security camera footage was faked." He saw her soft smile turned into a frown. She was obviously analyzing his statement.

"How do you know?" Joyce asked after a while, letting the smoke of the cigarette escape her lungs.

"November 7th, we called off the search party because of a storm. There was no rain on the tapes." Hopper wasn't sure if giving her hope would improve her situation. He didn't even know if he was actually on to something. It could just be an illusion or a lie. However, seeing her face light up as she heard about his discoveries warmed his heart, or whatever empty, heart-shaped shell was left inside his chest.

"What does that mean? Do you think…?" Joyce wanted to ask him hundreds of questions, but he quickly interrupted her thought process.

"I don't know what it means or what to think, but they are definitely hiding something." Years of police experience had taught him how to tell when someone was lying. It was almost like a sixth sense.

"Is there a possibility that it's connected to Will?" She nervously waited for his answer, taking a long drag of the cigarette between her fingers.

"I don't know, but Joyce..." he paused, inhaling the words he was about to say. "I promise you that if the autopsy report shows something weird or this thing in the wall appears again, I'll keep on digging until I find out what those scientist scumbags are hiding."

"Thank you," she murmured before the tears rose to her eyes and her voice choked out. As a genuine smile formed on Hopper's face, she couldn't help but lay her head on his shoulder and place her hand on his knee.

He relaxed at her touch, squeezing her hand and thinking about everything they'd been through. If they hadn’t been two stupid teenagers and just admitted their feelings for each other twenty-four years ago, maybe their lives would have been different. They would be married with kids and a beautiful house, both happy and safe.

But they didn't. Instead, they had two separate families, which eventually broke apart. He lived in a trailer, and she in a small house with a hole in the wall. Happiness and safety weren't part of their lives either, not after all the traumatizing things they’d been through.

However, the universe had granted them a lot of second chances. More than they could count. Because somehow, they found a way back into each other's arms. Although they didn't fulfill their plans for the future and spent years apart, they still reconnected the moment they found one another again. It was like riding a bike or hearing a song you didn't listen to in ages. No matter how much time passes, you never forget it.

Hopper hadn't noticed how long they were sitting in silence until he saw that Joyce had closed her eyes and started to fall asleep against him.

Carefully, he put out her cigarette and covered their bodies with a blanket, which was hanging on the edge of the couch next to him.

As he found himself being happy that Joyce was finally sleeping peacefully, he realized how similar everything was to the last night they spent together. The position, the couch, the blanket, everything. But what he didn't know at that moment was that this wasn't just a one-night thing.

The next morning, he would quietly walk out the door at 5 AM, before Jonathan could see him. She would go to the morgue, yelling at the workers that it wasn't her son. Hopper would discover that Will's body was just a dummy, and tell her that she’d been right all along.

After a few minutes, Hopper put out his cigarette as well and made himself comfortable, closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly. For just the second time in years, he was able to sleep without the help of alcohol or pills. It was Joyce's presence that calmed him and allowed him to get some rest.

That night, they fully reconnected. No more awkward encounters at the grocery store or avoided conversations. No more walking out the door and not seeing each other for weeks. From that day on, they were friends, co-parents, and partners. Even in the darkest of times, they could rely on each other.

However, many more obstacles were to come their way.


	3. Change

_November 5th, 1984 ___

__

__It had been almost one year since Will's disappearance, a year that changed the lives of a few citizens of a small town called Hawkins forever._ _

__No one would believe them if they ever told anyone about what they had been through and what they saw. People would think they were crazy if they started telling them about Demogorgons, Demodogs, or the Upside Down._ _

__But it was all true, although Joyce wished it were all just a lie or a Stephen King novel. In fact, she'd do anything to travel back in time and stay there forever. She hadn't always been happy, but at least she’d been safe._ _

__However, a missing child, a girl with powers, interdimensional monsters, and a secret government project to defeat the Russians had changed it all. And there was no time machine she could use._ _

__For a long time, Joyce thought that nothing could be worse than the day her son vanished. However, he came back. He was still alive, and she could hold him again._ _

__But the previous night had outdone it in almost every way possible._ _

__First, there was Will. The entire year since he came back from the Upside Down had been tough for him with his visions and “now-memories.” If it wasn't for an exorcism, which she had to perform on him with the help of her eldest and his girlfriend, he wouldn't even remember his own mother anymore. She almost lost him again._ _

__However, the sight of Will’s suffering was traumatizing. Afterward, Joyce had to run to the bathroom at least five times to throw up, every time the image flashed in front of her eyes again._ _

__Then there was Bob, poor Bob. His body was ripped into pieces as she watched. She watched an innocent person's life fade right in front of her. He was a man who treated her and her family well, who wanted to save them from their demons. Instead, he died. And it was all because of her and her bad decisions._ _

__And finally, Hopper. He'd been the most supportive friend she could have imagined for the past year. He'd join her and her son on their doctor's appointments, although he didn't have to. It was all because he cared, and he needed to make sure that they got the best help possible. But apparently, he didn't trust her enough to tell her he had a daughter. That El was still alive and he took her under his wing._ _

__Although Joyce had noticed that something was off about him recently, it still hurt. He had become more distant and mysterious, but she'd never expected that he would hide such a big secret from her, even after everything they've been through together._ _

__Apparently, she was wrong._ _

__She sighed as she sat in her car, driving to a place she'd only once been to once before. Reflecting on the events of the previous day made her feel nauseous again. She struggled to stay focused on the road._ _

__Once she arrived at the right destination, Joyce had to find her way through the bushes and trees, which was even more difficult with the darkening sky. Eventually, a wooden cabin appeared in front of her, the same place where she performed an exorcism, and where Hopper and El lived._ _

__Her anger at him hadn't disappeared overnight, but she felt bad for leaving a mess after saving her son. Besides, she had some questions she wanted him to answer. She deserved it, after all._ _

__Nervously, she knocked on the door and waited for a response from the other side. After a while, she heard some locks turning and the door opened. Hopper stood in front of her with a relieved expression._ _

__"Joyce."_ _

__"Can I come in?" she asked, daring to take a look inside. He shifted to the side to let her in and closed the door behind them._ _

__Hopper observed as she took a closer look at everything around her, which she probably hadn't had a chance to do the day before. "What are you doing here?"_ _

__She turned to face him again and searched for the right words to say. "We left a mess here yesterday, and I wanted to clean it up, but I see you've already done it yourself."_ _

__Hopper stayed quiet and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring into her eyes and waiting for more. He just knew that there was more she wanted to tell him._ _

__"Also I wanted to talk to you."_ _

__He smiled softly as his expectations came true, and moved one step closer to Joyce, inhaling deeply before answering. "There really is a lot we need to talk about, huh?"_ _

__She nodded slowly, analyzing the room she was in again until she felt a hand resting on her shoulder._ _

__"I'll get us some beers and cigarettes, and you can sit down on the couch."_ _

__As he released her and made his way to the kitchen, Joyce sat down and made herself comfortable. She thought that an isolated cabin in the woods wouldn't be suitable for a young girl, but it was surprisingly cozy and felt like home. They had made this place their own._ _

__"Where is she?" she asked suddenly, her voice slightly sore._ _

__"Where's who?" Hopper was thrown off by her question while searching through the refrigerator._ _

__"El. Jane."_ _

__She flinched at the sudden sound of the fridge closing and saw him walking in her direction with two Coronas and a new pack of cigarettes. "Oh, she's spending the night at the Wheelers’ house. I know it's risky, but it's just one night and I owe her that."_ _

__"How long did you keep her hidden?" She tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible, hiding the anger and disappointment under layers of plain curiosity._ _

__"Well..." He stopped for a moment, taking his time to calculate. "Eleven months."_ _

__Her eyes widened with surprise. She did not expect him to keep such a big secret from her for almost a year. "Uh, wow. And you didn't say anything?"_ _

__"Joyce…" He sighed, carefully arranging the words in his head before he would say them. "I know how this sounds, but I did that to protect her, to protect you. "_ _

__Instead of responding to him, she looked at her hands and thought about it. The more she thought, the more sense it made to her. He didn't do it because of the lack of trust. He just wanted to protect them._ _

__Hopper sat down next to her, handing her a cold beer. But after a while, the silence became unbearable to him. "I was afraid that they would find her again if I let her out, and if I'd told you about it, they would try to get information out of you. I couldn't risk it, and I know-"_ _

__Before he could finish, Joyce finally dared to look at him again and interrupted. "Hop, I understand."_ _

__He opened the bottle of Corona, took a long sip, and continued. "It was hard to keep it a secret from you. I wanted to tell you about it a long time ago. I felt guilty."_ _

__This time, Joyce placed her hand on top of his knee and squeezed it lightly. "Hop, it's okay. I promise." She paused to look into his eyes and make sure he believed her. "I would do the same for my kids. I was just surprised."_ _

__His lips formed a small smile, and she pulled away to open her beer and finally quench her thirst. After a while, she decided to slightly change the subject. "So, how's life with a teenage girl?"_ _

__A quiet laugh escaped Hopper's lips, as he reflected on all the funny and enraging moments he had shared with El in the past months. "Difficult. Especially with a girl with powers. Last week, she almost blew up the cabin."_ _

__Joyce chuckled and tried not to spit out her beer. "God, what did you do?"_ _

__"Nothing! She got mad because I didn't let her see Mike! Can you believe it?!” Although he had been a father before, he’d had no experience at all with kids going through puberty._ _

__"Trust me, I can." She fought back a smile as she imagined the situation he just described. "If you ever need some advice about raising a teen, you can stop by anytime."_ _

__"Thank you. I'll make sure to misuse the offer as often as possible." Hopper was joking at the time, but they had no idea how often he would stop at Melvald's in the next few months to ask for her help._ _

__They spent the next few minutes quietly, drinking their beer and giving each other short glances every once in a while. Both knew that if they started talking again, one of them would eventually break and mention one of the things that had happened the night before._ _

__However, when Joyce downed her bottle and felt the need for another, she pointed at it and dared to break the silence. "Do you have more?"_ _

__He nodded slightly and got up from the couch with a grunt, making his way to the kitchen. While she was waiting for him to come back, she reached for the fresh pack of cigarettes and lit one between her lips, letting the smoke in her lungs relax the muscles of her body. She had promised herself hundreds of times that she would eventually quit; even her boys tried to convince her. But nothing could replace this feeling of calm and contentment nicotine gave her, which she desperately needed after a stressful day._ _

__"So..." he started from the other side of the room, pausing because he’d hesitated to say what he wanted to ask her for a while now. "How are you holding up?"_ _

__Joyce sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the memories from flashing in front of her eyes again. "Don't even get me started on that."_ _

__"But you have to talk about it _some _time." Hopper knew that he'd probably regret forcing her to talk to him about it, but deep down, he wanted to find out how she felt. He wanted to know if she regretted saving him from the Upside Down. Maybe it was selfish, but she would need to spit it out eventually.___ _

____"I don't think it's the right time yet." Her voice came out as a whisper, but it was enough for him to hear it as he returned to his place beside her with a fresh Corona._ _ _ _

____"Come on, rip off the band-aid. The quicker, the better."_ _ _ _

____Joyce was scared. Not of being honest with him, but of hurting him with what she had to say. "I feel terrible. It's like..." She stared at the small drops of water running down the bottle in her hands. "Every time I fall for somebody, every time I start to care about someone, they eventually just...disappear."_ _ _ _

____"Joyce, listen - "_ _ _ _

____"It always happens at some point. First, you went to Vietnam, then Lonnie and I got divorced, and when I thought that I lost you again, I sacrificed Bob." Joyce felt his eyes on her, which made her even more nervous. "Don't you see the pattern?"_ _ _ _

____"Do you regret it?" Hopper asked, and she could tell that he was unsure whether he wanted to know the answer._ _ _ _

____"What do you mean?" She put out her cigarette and took another sip of her beer, which was already half empty._ _ _ _

____"Do you regret saving me? We both know that Bob would still be alive if you didn't search for me, if you didn't go to the Upside Down." Now he was nervous, which showed through his shaking hands as he played with the cap of his bottle._ _ _ _

____She sighed, using the short moment of silence to think about it. "Hop, I don't know."_ _ _ _

____"You don't know?" His response sounded somewhat cynical, which wasn't what he intended._ _ _ _

____"I don't! We'll never find out what would've happened if I didn't do it. Of course I miss Bob and I wish that day never happened. But otherwise, we wouldn't have closed the gate, and maybe we would've lost even more people." She tried her best to sound convincing, which apparently didn't work._ _ _ _

____"But you'd still have Bob."_ _ _ _

____"Hop, stop it."_ _ _ _

____He decided not to listen to her and continued. "No, Joyce. You risked the life of your child, your boyfriend, and even your own, just because I was too stupid to tell you where I was going."_ _ _ _

____"Hop - " Tears were forming in her eyes, and she tried to interrupt him, which didn't work either._ _ _ _

____"And if I just would have told you where I was going, you wouldn't be in this shit right now - "_ _ _ _

____"Stop it!" Joyce finally snapped and almost spilled beer on the floor as she threw her hands in the air. "We can't change the past. It already happened."_ _ _ _

____Hopper looked at her with a surprised expression because he expected her to agree with him. Deep down, he even wanted her to admit it was his fault that Bob died. "Would you do it again if you knew about the consequences?" he asked, his voice much calmer._ _ _ _

____"You mean saving you?"_ _ _ _

____He nodded slightly as he placed a cigarette in his mouth._ _ _ _

____"I would." Joyce didn't hesitate at all. Although it felt terrible, she would do it again if she had to._ _ _ _

____He, on the other hand, didn't know that. Yes, they had been friends for a long time, and they helped each other on multiple occasions. Still, the guilt he felt from the fact that she sacrificed her boyfriend to get him out of the Upside Down stung in his chest._ _ _ _

____"Can you promise me that you won't risk your life to save me again?"_ _ _ _

____She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and she let one roll down her cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut. "No. I can't."_ _ _ _

____"Why?"_ _ _ _

____Joyce frowned, surprised that he would even ask her that question. "You've done so much for me and my family; I just can't imagine myself leaving you behind if you needed help." Her hand made its way to his shoulder, squeezing it lightly for reassurance. "You deserve it."_ _ _ _

____A sad smile formed on his face, but he couldn’t say anything. If he would, it would either be something inappropriate or cheesy, and he didn't like either of the options._ _ _ _

____As she let go, silence filled the space between them, and she had the chance to look at the clock. It was already 10 PM. When did it get so late? Her sons were probably wondering where she was, worrying that something bad had happened to her._ _ _ _

____She rose from the couch and straightened her clothes. "I think I should get going now."_ _ _ _

____However, he immediately blocked her way by standing in front of her with his arms spread out and took her car keys from the coffee table before she could reach for them. "Joyce, I can't let you drive, you've had a lot to drink."_ _ _ _

____She couldn't help but chuckle at his protectiveness. "Those were just two beers, Hop; I'm not drunk. Besides, it's not a long drive."_ _ _ _

____"No, I can't let you. You'll have to stay here for the night."_ _ _ _

____This wasn't part of her plan. She drove to the cabin with the intention of cleaning up after the “exorcism” she’d performed the previous night and maybe some casual small talk, not to sleep over. "But my boys - "_ _ _ _

____"I can call them and tell them that you'll come home tomorrow in the morning." He spoke in a serious tone. Hopper wouldn't have let her drive no matter how much she resisted. However, he didn't have to say much to convince her to stay._ _ _ _

____"All right. Can I at least take a shower?"_ _ _ _

____He pointed to the door to the bathroom next to her, behind which she quickly disappeared. In the meantime, he called Jonathan as promised, and informed him that his mother would stay with him for the night. The boy was dubious at first, but Hopper reassured him that it was only because she drank some alcohol._ _ _ _

____About twenty minutes later, Joyce came back in her old clothes and a towel around her head, clean and refreshed. She saw him sitting at the table in the kitchen, putting out a cigarette. She also noticed that the place where she was supposed to sleep wasn't even prepared. "Can I get a blanket? I don’t want to freeze to death on the couch."_ _ _ _

____"Don't be ridiculous. You can sleep in the bed with me. _Just _sleep, so that we're clear." Although he wasn't sure if it was what she wanted, he thought that it wouldn't hurt to at least give her the offer.___ _ _ _

______Her eyes widened. "Are you sure about that?" she asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hopper shrugged, his confidence fading. "Yes, unless you don't want to."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, it's okay. I guess your bed would be more comfortable anyway," she quickly added with a soft chuckle._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both headed towards the bedroom, laying down on the mattress and wrapping themselves in the warm sheets. It was awkward, to say the least. They turned their backs to each other, afraid of how the other person would react to their touch. It didn't take long, though, for Hopper to break the silence again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Joyce?" he asked, as he turned to lay on his back._ _ _ _ _ _

______She replied with a quiet “hmm,” already half asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Surprised by his confession, she turned around to face him. "For what?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"For Bob. For not telling you about the vines." He paused, inhaling the words he would say next. "For everything."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The past week had been hard for Joyce. She almost lost everything; hell, she _did _lose someone she loved. But no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much she actually _wanted _to blame him like he blamed himself, she just couldn't. If anyone was responsible for Bob's death, it was her._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________In this tough time, she needed a shoulder to lean on, a friend, not someone to argue with. All she wanted was the comfort of someone who understood what she'd been through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That night, they held hands as they fell asleep. He comforted her after she woke up at 3 AM because of a nightmare. And the next morning, he made sure she got home safely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For the next several months, Joyce and Hopper spent more time with each other than ever. He would stop by at Melvald's almost every day, asking for parenting advice and bringing her lunch, and she would call him every time she had another nightmare. It became their little routine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And it didn't change until they made another shocking discovery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Memory

_July 1st, 1985_

Another shocking discovery had brought them together once again in an odd place. This time, it was an abandoned laboratory. However, it wasn't just _any_ laboratory.

As Joyce walked through the big metal doors with the sign that read "WARNING: RESTRICTED AREA," she felt her belly tighten. The place looked different without the flickering lights and scientists running around in white coats. It was so empty and cold. Almost as if no living soul had ever walked through this building, as if all of it was just a dream. 

But the moment her flashlight illuminated _this_ particular room, the memory of Bob being torn into pieces by a monster reminded her that it wasn't just a nightmare. It was real. 

"Hello? Anybody home? We come in peace!" she heard Hopper call out as he walked ahead of her. But she couldn't bring herself to follow him wherever he was going. Like a deer caught in headlights, she stood motionless and looked ahead of her. 

Right there, she saw him again. 

_He did it. He was exhausted, and drops of sweat were forming on his forehead, but he did it. Bob made it out alive._

_Joyce was never more relieved in her life to see him smile at her. It was a weak but genuine smile. One that would have been contagious in a different place and time._

_But suddenly, a creature appeared out of nowhere and jumped on him, sinking its sharp teeth into his body. The blood poured onto the floor._

_"No!" Joyce screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling the world crumble around her. Even when she could barely breathe anymore, she couldn’t stop screaming._

_Then she heard gunshots and felt something – someone – pulling her._

_"Let's go!" Hopper's words echoed in her head, but she didn't listen to him. With all the power she had left, she tried to free herself from his firm grip. But she couldn't, and all she felt at that moment was guilt. She couldn't leave him behind. She got him back, and then she lost him again._

"Joyce, you okay?"

_"He's gone! He's gone!"_

It took Joyce a while to realize that Hopper had asked her a question. Turning her head in his direction, she saw him leaning against a door frame and staring at her with a worried expression. "I'm fine."

She didn't sound very convincing. If they hadn’t been searching for something, she never would have come back to that place. Hell, no one would break into a shut down lab voluntarily. Hopper wouldn't either if it weren't for her stubbornness and those damn magnets. "You want to wait in the car?"

Joyce shook her head slightly and replied with more confidence in her voice this time. "I said I'm fine."

When she finally found the strength to close the distance between them, she followed him into another dark room and had to remind herself why she came here in the first place. 

_"Yeah, take me back there."_

_"To the lab."_

_"Yeah, I wanna go back."_

_"Because some magnets fell off your fridge."_

_"Yes."_

It was stupid, she knew. But after everything that had happened in the past two years, was it that far-fetched to think that some scientists built a machine that created its own magnetic field? It couldn't just be a coincidence that no magnets seemed to work anywhere she tried. 

They walked through plastic covers that had replaced a door and saw the place where the gate had been. It was empty. No more slimy, toxic _goo_ ; just a cold concrete wall standing in its place. Hopper ran his hand over the surface, grumbling as he knocked against it, only to hear it make a solid sound. There was nothing on the other side. 

"Nobody's home." He laid his eyes on her as he spoke, wanting to make sure Joyce understood. However, hers were still focused on the wall in front of her, her hand delicately touching it, because she needed to make sure of it herself. 

He then took a few steps back, staring at the floor and considering what to say next. He couldn't bear to see her in that state again. She had been fine for the past few months, no longer worrying about monsters showing up around the corner. Or so he thought. "All the cavities have been filled. I watched 'em do it, Joyce."

She squeezed her eyes shut as the painful memories flashed in front of her again. Will in the Upside Down, unconscious and barely alive; he never would have made it without Hopper's help. Or the year afterward, when she had to perform an exorcism on her son to free him from the Mind Flayer's control. 

When Joyce opened her eyes again, she finally dared to look at him, only to find him staring at her with those ocean blue eyes of his, which covered her like a soft blanket, offering her some comfort. At this point, she could read him like an open book, and she knew that he would do anything to help her.

But Hopper couldn’t say he wasn't worried about her. "It's over." 

Accepting the fact that he was right, Joyce suddenly felt the exhaustion kick in and decided to sit down on a metal latter when she heard him repeat his words. "It's over."

Had she imagined her recent fears? Did two years of trauma make her see things that didn't even exist? She threw her hand in the air as a sign of defeat and kept her head low. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"You're _not_ losing your mind." The way he emphasized the ' _not_ ' made her look up, noticing that he was nervously walking from one side of the room to the other. "Not any more than I am." 

Hopper then stopped and leaned against a pipe, taking a moment to think through his next words. "You know, the other day, I almost shot Betsy Payne's dog because it came rushing at me from behind this fence, and I... I swear to God, I thought it was one of those _things_.”

However, it wasn't his intention to just let her know about his struggles. There was a specific piece of information that had been on his mind for a long time, and he finally found the courage to ask her about it. "You know that I'm keeping a close eye on things, right?"

Joyce sighed and followed him with her eyes as he slowly started to move closer to her. "Yeah."

"Because it's important to me." The seriousness in his voice surprised her, and she couldn't help but stare at him with a shocked expression. "It is important to me that you feel safe. That you and your family feel safe."

Hopper paused for a second, and she noticed that fear suddenly crossed his face. "I want you to feel like this can still be your home." 

He finally dropped the bomb. Although he had already known about it for a while, he’d been too afraid to confront her. 

Joyce was surprised. She thought he had no clue about her plans to move away. But who could blame her? Hawkins was the only place where you had to worry about dangerous monsters, crazy scientists, and a parallel dimension. It had been a hard decision for her, one that she knew would leave many broken hearts behind. However, her family's safety was the most important thing, and she wanted to ensure her sons a happy childhood if that was even possible anymore.

"What? You didn't think I'd find out about that? Gary called me. He said he's fixing up your house to put on the market." The way his eyes bore into her made her feel guilty. Joyce had wanted to tell him, but she’d decided to wait until it was official. That obviously hadn’t worked. 

"The kids know yet?" he asked with a sigh, and she broke off the intense eye contact and shook her head. 

Noticing that she was holding back tears, he decided to sit down next to her. He knew her. He knew that in times like these, she needed someone's reassurance. "After Sarah, I had to get away. I had to get the hell out of that place, you know? Outrun those, uh... those memories, I guess."

To her surprise, she found comfort in his husky voice, and these ocean blue eyes she could imagine herself drowning in. 

"I mean, why do you think I ended up back in this shithole?"

Before Hopper continued, he gave her a gentle smile, hoping to see one form on her face as well. It didn’t happen. "But you have something that I never had. You have people that know what you've been through. You have people that care about you. Right here. In Hawkins."

Suddenly, it hit her. He cared about her, more than she thought. 

_"You wanna have dinner tonight? You can give me some more pointers."_

_"I'll tell you everything over dinner. I was thinking, you know, Enzo's, tonight, 7:00. Hey, before you say no, I'd like to make one thing crystal clear. This is not a date."_

But it was a date for him. 

_"You stand me up, no phone call, no apology, because you had to go_ _to Scott Clarke's house?"_

How could she have been so blind?

Wanting to break the tension between them, Joyce decided to tease him a little bit. "You mean...You mean, people like Scott Clarke?"

Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't amused. But then she smiled, and it was all it took for the corners of his lips to lift as well. 

"That was a joke," Joyce quickly added and he exhaled sharply, chuckling right after. For a while, they just sat next to each other, enjoying each other's company, and hoped for this moment to last forever. However, the sound of something clanging interrupted them.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing the flashlight in the direction of the entrance. 

"Wait here," Hopper commanded. While he left the room with his gun in his hand, she waited and considered joining him. But how could she even help him without a weapon and no fighting experience whatsoever? And who knew what caused that noise?

Minutes passed, and she was still waiting. There were no gunshots, but that didn't mean that nothing happened. Joyce finally lost her patience and started to look for him. 

"Hopper!" she screamed into the void, but there was no answer. 

With every next step, she grew more nervous. _"Hopper!"_

Suddenly, she found him. He was lying on the floor, unconscious. She immediately rushed to him and tried her best to wake him up, with no success. Then she heard the sound of a revving engine. Outside in the cold rainy night, a man on a motorcycle left the lab and quickly disappeared in the dark. Luckily, Joyce got a glimpse of the license plate. There was definitely a Y, and either an H or a P with part of it rubbed off. And probably a B, but it also could have been an eight.

"Joyce." Hopper's voice was quiet and weak. If the raindrops hitting the ground weren't the only noise around them, she wouldn't have heard him. She turned around, hurried to his side, and helped him get up from the floor. 

"It's okay. I'm right here," Joyce whispered into his ear, grabbing him by his shoulders and trying her best to lift him. "Let's get you back home."

It was easier said than done. Transporting an almost unconscious man nearly twice her size down the stairs and into his blazer took longer than expected. Her back hurt from his weight leaning against her fragile frame, and from pushing him onto the back seat. Fortunately, she found the car keys in his pants pocket. 

As she closed the door behind her and sighed with relief, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her chestnut brown hair was sticking to her forehead, and her clothes were soaking wet. Joyce then turned around and noticed that so were his, which wasn't very surprising, considering that it was pouring outside. However, it meant that she had to drive him home as quickly as possible and get them off before he got sick. 

Driving almost 100 mph in a 50-mph zone, it took her about ten minutes to get to the cabin. In the meantime, Hopper passed out again or fell asleep; she couldn't really tell. Once she stopped the car, she had to force herself to get out into the rain and cursed under her breath when she realized she had to carry him again.

"Come on, Hop. You don't want to sleep in the car." He answered her with a silent grunt, not even moving an inch. But once Joyce started to pull his feet, he almost immediately lifted himself and slowly got up. Although he was almost capable of walking on his own, she insisted that he put a hand on her shoulder for balance, just in case. 

Eventually, they got inside, and Joyce noticed for the first time that night that she was freezing. The warmth in the living room created a painful but sweet contrast between her wet skin and the cozy inside of the cabin. However, she needed to get rid of his soaked clothes first. 

"Sit down here." Hopper didn't have to be told twice to lay down on the couch. He quickly made himself comfortable and almost fell asleep. But before he got to do that, he suddenly felt something pulling on his shirt.

"What're you doin'?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"You don't want to get sick, do you?" She continued to open one button after another, which was difficult with her shaking hands. "I'm helping you get rid of your clothes." 

Although it felt very awkward, he didn't resist. Hopper had imagined her undressing him countless times, but not when he was almost unconscious and she was only trying to help him. But then she started to unfasten his belt, and his pants suddenly got tight. 

"Wait." He stopped her by gently grabbing her hand and pulling it away before it could go from awkward to humiliating. "I'll do it myself."

She sighed in relief and handed him a blanket before he disappeared behind a curtain, which separated the living room from his bedroom. After what felt like hours because of the pain, he finally came back with the sheet around his waist and dropped himself on the couch once again. 

"I'll get you some painkillers," Joyce shouted from the kitchen and opened the bottom right drawer, which contained a first aid kit. It had been a gift from her when El had the flu. Hopper called her in the middle of the night with panic in his voice and asked for her help, and she couldn't say no. When she got there at three in the morning, she took El’s temperature and his adopted daughter’s fever was barely 100°F. He was a great father, but he could also be a bit overprotective. 

"Joyce." His hoarse voice brought her back to reality. She turned her head in his direction and saw his bloodshot eyes staring at her. 

"Why did you stand me up?" 

This question almost made her drop the pill and the glass of water she carried in her hands. She bit her lip in thought. _Why did she do it?_ Was it only because of those magnets, or was she scared of something? Although it wasn't supposed to be a date, maybe, deep down, she already knew it was one for him? Joyce wanted to say that she simply forgot, or that she didn't think it was so important to him. It wouldn't be a lie, but it would hurt just as much. 

When she finally opened her mouth to say something, she noticed that Hopper was drifting away once again and ran over to him. Luckily, she got him to swallow the pill before he did so, but she didn't have the time to give him an answer. He'd forget about the question the following day anyway. 

With nothing left to do, Joyce sat on the chair next to the couch and grabbed a cigarette while she processed the events of the past few hours. Could they ever escape this insanity? Would they ever be able to spend more than a few months in Hawkins without the past coming back to haunt them?

Any sane person would want to move away from this town as quickly as possible once they learned about its dark secrets. However, Joyce Byers was willing to stay there for some people. Especially for one man who had spent the previous two years helping and supporting her and her family. Not everything was evil in Hawkins, Indiana.

As she finished her cigarette and looked at Hopper sleeping peacefully, she couldn't help but smile. She would have cherished that moment more if she knew that these were the last three days they would spend together. Three wild, surprising, and painful days. 

After a horrible explosion, Joyce would lose her best friend. El would lose the only decent father figure she ever had. The entire town would lose the chief of police. It's as they say - c _uriosity is the first step to hell._

But for that night, she would sleep next to him, unaware that moments like these would soon only be a memory.


	5. Love

_March 14th, 1986_

"This was supposed to be a date from the beginning, wasn't it?" Joyce asked teasingly, although she already knew the answer. 

"Maybe," Hopper replied with a wide grin and tried to hide his embarrassment by taking a long sip of the Scotch the waiter just handed him. She did the same with her glass of chianti, which he insisted she orders. The slight hint of cherry in the wine surprised her in the best way possible, and she made a mental note to buy it once in a while. 

She then looked around her. It wasn't _Enzo's_ , but _Vin et Sourire_ was also a very fancy place, too fancy for Chester, Illinois. The violins in the background played a well-known melody, which was barely audible because of the ongoing chatter of the other customers. The restaurant was always full on Fridays, and that night was no exception. Joyce wasn't used to places like these. They felt foreign. 

However, the man sitting in front of her was someone very familiar. A person she had known for ages, a person she could trust. Hopper wore a blue and red patterned shirt, which highlighted his toned arms, and had replaced his mustache with a short beard. He looked more attractive than ever, especially after he lost the excess weight and started to do more sports. It was difficult keeping her hands off him. She wanted to rip off his clothes right then and there. 

His thoughts were no different. He couldn't help but stare at Joyce, whose tight navy blue dress perfectly accentuated her curves and her hair, which loosely fell on her shoulders. Not to mention the red lipstick, which made him want to kiss her even more. 

"We finally made it, huh?" Hopper asked, crossing his arms on the table and looking deep into her brown eyes. 

"We did indeed." Her smile started to fade once she thought of everything they had to go through in order to get where they were. Just three months ago, she thought he was _dead_. However, a surprise call from Murray turned her world upside down one more time. He was alive, trapped and tortured in a Russian prison, in a town with a name she couldn't pronounce. It took several more weeks to get him out of there, but he eventually came back home, to their home. 

It was like a miracle when Joyce opened the door and saw him standing in front of her. He looked different from his scars and long beard, but when she looked into his eyes, she immediately knew that it was the same Hopper she had known for ages. And the look on his face when he saw and hugged El for the first time in months was a sight she'd never forget. Many tears were shed that day. 

“Penny for your thoughts?" His voice suddenly brought her back to reality, and she noticed that she’d been staring at her glass of wine for quite some time now.

"I'm sorry, I just... I was thinking about the past couple of weeks." Joyce finally dared to glare directly at him. He frowned. 

"Is there something bothering you?" Hopper asked, preparing himself for the worst. However, she just chuckled and took another sip of the red liquid.

"No, everything's good. Great, actually. It just took us a long time to get here, don't you think?"

He sighed with relief and looked around the busy restaurant. "I do. But hey, let's enjoy ourselves. We deserve it, after all." Suddenly, the same waiter who handed them their drinks appeared with the menus. "What would you like to order?"

"I'm not hungry," Joyce answered quickly, without even taking a second to think, and the man focused on Hopper instead. But he was merely staring at her with a surprised expression and closed his menu. 

"You're not? What do you want to do then?" 

Her smile and her leg teasing him under the table said more than a thousand words. He returned both their menus to the waiter and sent him away without a word. They quickly took their coats and left the restaurant, heading to their car. Both knew exactly what they were going to do once they got home. 

Luckily, the road wasn't as busy as _Vin et Sourire had been,_ which meant that they didn't even need ten minutes to get to their big and cozy house in the suburbs. It was nearly 11 pm, which meant that El and Will would already be fast asleep. Jonathan wouldn't be home until the following day, since he was attending college in New York City.

Joyce quickly closed the door behind them, shutting out the cold. Hopper couldn't help but stare at her while they both took off their coats. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Let's dance." 

She stopped midway while taking her shoes off and looked at him with a shocked expression. "What?"

"Come on, dance with me." The wide grin on his face made it hard to resist, but she had to consider the other inhabitants.

"Are you crazy? The kids are asleep!" Joyce tried hard to hide the smile that was forming but with no success. The man standing in front of her was like a magnet that was pulling her closer when she tried to back off. 

He held out his hand and continued to persuade her. "I'll play it quietly."

Finally, she let in. Their fingers intertwined and Hopper guided her to the living room, where, as promised, he quietly played a song on the record player. However, it wasn't just any song. 

It only took Joyce a second to recognize it. A few notes were enough to bring back memories she had stashed away in the back of her head a long time ago. Memories she forgot she still had. 

_Prom, 1959. It was a surprisingly cold February night. Lonnie just dumped her for a girl from the cheerleading squad, and she wanted nothing but to run back home and cry into her pillow. That was until her old friend who was smoking outside saw her leaving the gym and caught her by her arm. One thing led to another, and she decided to stay with him. But once they got inside, Paul Anka’s "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" started playing, and he immediately pulled her closer and started moving to the melody. They danced the night away, at least until he told her that he would be leaving to fight in Vietnam soon._

Twenty-seven years later, Joyce was dancing to the same song with the same man. They both had changed a lot over that time, although some things stayed the same. For example, the way Hopper was stroking her back as they swayed all around the room. 

_Put your head on my shoulder_

_Hold me in your arms, baby_

Or the way she laid her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat speeding up. 

_Squeeze me oh-so-tight_

_Show me that you love me too_

He suddenly grabbed her by the hand and spun her around. Her hair fell in her face, and Hopper couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

_Put your lips next to mine, dear_

_Won't you kiss me once, baby?_

When he pulled her back into his arms, she moved her head closer towards his, until their foreheads and the tips of their noses almost met each other. 

_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe_

_You and I will fall in love_

Wanting to finally feel his lips against hers, she stood up on her toes and slightly tilted her head to place a short and tender kiss on him. They parted just enough to catch the sights of each other's faces. While Joyce stared at his lower lip, missing its taste and softness, Hopper focused his gaze on her face. There was something so unexplainably beautiful about her, highlighted by the faint light of the moon coming through the window. 

Biting his lip, he kissed her again and the world fell away. It wasn’t slow and soft anymore, almost missing her mouth and stroking her cheek instead. But it was comforting and passionate in ways that words would never be. Her arms rested around his neck, later dropping on his lean shoulders as their breaths mingled. He ran her fingers down her spine, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them.

Joyce’s fingers finally found their way to his shirt’s buttons, struggling to open them while trying to catch a breath from the making out. However, he stopped her midway and pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. "Not here, what if the kids wake up?" 

"Well, I guess we have to move it upstairs then." 

By the look on his face, she immediately knew he agreed. They tried to go into the bedroom as quickly as possible, but that wasn't as easy as they thought. Not being able to resist her soft lips, Hopper pulled her back with a rough kiss in the middle of the hallway, and a tender moan came out of her throat. She let him push her against the wall, almost tripping over her own shoes. 

"We won't get anywhere this way," she whispered when she finally got the chance to catch her breath. However, a wide grin spread across Hopper's face, and he suddenly picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to their room. Joyce tried desperately not to laugh, but she failed miserably and had to put her hand in front of her mouth.

He let Joyce gently down onto the floor once they walked through the door, closing it behind them. Both couldn't help but smile at each other, feeling butterflies in their stomachs. That moment was quickly interrupted though when she continued to unbutton his shirt, delicately running her fingers down his bare chest. 

Hopper guided her towards the bed until her legs were touching its edge. He then gently pushed her backward, making her fall onto the soft covers with a wide grin spread across her face. Keeping his blue eyes at Joyce the entire time, he quickly got rid of his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor and focusing on undoing the buckle of his belt, trying to tug it from the loops of his jeans. In the meantime, trying to save some time, she undid her dress and exposed her red lace bra underneath.

Not being able to resist the sight, he quickly pushed his pants down his hips and crawled on top of her, his elbows resting right next to her shoulders. Taking one last look at her perfectly shaped breasts, Hopper started kissing her neck and collarbone, while trying to smoothly remove the bra from her body. 

Loud and lustful moans left Joyce’s mouth more regularly, getting even louder once he fully undressed her upper body and started to suck on her hard nipples. “Please don’t stop”, she cried out, running her hands through his hair to keep him close to her. But he pulled away to put small kisses on her stomach and hip bones. Only their underwear kept them apart at that point.

Hopper ran his fingers through her soaking wet panties, stopping at her clit and pressing against it, just to hear another moan coming from her. The sound of her pleasure made him even harder than he already was. Noticing his cock standing upright, she bit her lip and pushed down his boxers, stroking him and keeping eye contact the entire time. It also turned her on to hear his groans of pleasure, in fact, more than she expected.

In the meantime, he got rid of her panties, this time not ripping them into two pieces as he did the previous week. Besides, the black lace was too sexy to be torn.

He wasn’t able to resist the sight of Joyce, fully naked beneath his warm body, ready to be taken care of. With one smooth move, Hopper pushed his cock into her, making her cry out and bury her nails into his back. His thrusts were slow and tender at first, becoming faster and deeper after every move. 

While his mouth was busy leaving hickeys on her sensitive neck, she continued to stroke his back, leaving some marks as well. Both didn’t mind it, because they wanted to be reminded of this special encounter anyway.

Once his thrusts hit their maximum speed, both felt their orgasms building up. He was hitting her at the perfect angle, rubbing her clit and sucking on her neck. The intense moans leaving her body made him feel weaker and weaker every passing second, not making him last much longer.

Their releases came almost at the same time, making him fill her up completely and her shaking like crazy. No one ever made her come so hard, not even Lonnie when they were young. Joyce was sure that she wouldn’t be able to walk properly for the next few days.

Hopper stayed inside of her, until both their breaths and hearts slowed, placing one short kiss on her hung open mouth and finally laying down beside her, covering himself up with the sheets. Both struggled to catch a breath, a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies.

"Joyce?" he interrupted the silence after a while. She responded with a quiet hum, as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. 

"I love you."

Hopper planned on saying that a long time ago. His feelings for Joyce had been stronger than ever when he was stuck in a Russian prison, thinking he would never see her again. Or hear her beautiful laugh. However, it had all started the first night they spent together, back in 1979. Things were a lot more complicated back then, with her abusive husband and the tragic loss of his family. But the moment they reunited and their lips met, he couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried. Those feelings only got more serious the more time he spent with her, although Hopper wished for them to go away. After almost seven years, nothing had changed. He loved the woman lying next to him with every inch of his body. 

As those three words left his mouth, Joyce abruptly opened her eyes and stared directly into his. He suddenly got nervous and regretted saying anything, because he thought he had just destroyed everything and scared her off. Before he could take anything back, though, she interrupted him with the broadest smile he'd ever seen on her. "I love you too, Jim Hopper." 

He squeezed her arm and felt tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't let them roll down his cheeks. "I've been in love with you for years, but I couldn't say it. I was afraid that once I did, you would disappear like everyone else who mattered to me. I thought that the black hole –"

"Hop, listen to me. I'm not going anywhere, just like El, Will, and Jonathan. We are your family, and there are some things we have no control over, but we will always be there for you. Stop imagining worst-case scenarios and enjoy the fact that we're finally together." Joyce gently put her hand on his face and dried one small tear with her thumb. 

"I enjoy it, I really do, but I'm scared that it'll all come back. The monsters, the scientists, the Russians –"

"They are gone." She spoke firmly, wanting to make sure he understood her. "We're not in Hawkins anymore. And if we'll spend the rest of our lives worrying about everything, we'll be wasting them. For the first time in ages, I feel happy and safe, because of this family, o _ur_ family, which I love from the bottom of my heart." 

Hopper chuckled softly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love our family, too."

After putting on their pajamas, they quickly fell into a deep sleep, with their bodies intertwined as much as possible. Neither had any nightmares, which was uncommon, considering everything they'd been through. Only their touch could make them feel safe and protected, and they trusted one another more than anyone else. After years of pain, suffering, fear, and uncertainty, they finally found a way into each other's arms. 

However, that night didn't last long for them, because the sound of the bedroom door opening at seven o'clock woke them up. 

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" El greeted them cheerfully while she entered the room with Will right behind her. They were holding two plates with scrambled eggs, on with there were slices of bacon formed into happy faces. 

"Good morning, why are you two up so early on a Saturday?" Joyce asked as she sat up, squinting her eyes from the bright light coming from the big window.

"We just wanted to make something nice for you, since you're probably tired from your date last night," Will answered and handed his mother her breakfast.

"What's going on?" Hopper suddenly interrupted, clearly still very sleepy. Once he opened his eyes, though, he noticed his daughter standing in front of him with something that smelled very nice. 

"We made you breakfast! Or at least we tried." As he took the plate from El, she smiled proudly and waited for her parents' reaction. Joyce and Hopper gave each other a soft look and grabbed a fork, tasting their kids' work. Judging by their faces, they truly enjoyed the scrambled eggs with bacon, which was a surprise considering the burned pancakes Will made for them last time. However, there was one important thing missing.

"That's very yummy, but you know that you have to get us some coffee, too, right?" Joyce asked with her mouth full, and the kids immediately looked at each other and ran back down into the kitchen.

"I can't believe they cooked something good for once," Hopper laughed as he finished off his breakfast. 

"They learn from their mistakes, Hop. Besides, El seems to be interested in that stuff." She put away the plate on the nightstand and snuggled up in the soft covers. 

"I guess you're right. Maybe we can get her a cookbook. I'm kind of getting used to breakfast in bed."

Joyce giggled and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He responded by pressing his lips against hers, and she moaned in surprise. 

However, she quickly pulled away and looked towards the door. "Not now, our coffee will be here soon." But Hopper kept on staring at her with a cheesy grin spread across his face and grabbed her hand.

She couldn't help but smile herself. "What?"

"Nothing. I just wish this moment would last forever." 

It did end pretty quickly when the kids came back with their hot beverage, and Will accidentally spilled it on the carpet. But they knew one thing for sure: this was only one of many Saturday mornings they would spend laughing together, enjoying being surrounded by their loved ones. 

_Because nothing can be replaced by the moments you share with the people you love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated! <3


End file.
